Reflections
by Miko-chan
Summary: An unexpected visitor comes near to Asakura household, paying its respects to the ones he holds dear for their happiness... but what about his?[Hao x Anna x Yoh] [Complete]
1. Yoh

  
**_ Reflections_**

**_a Shaman King fanfiction  
Written by_**_: Miko-chan _

_**Beta-read**: Syaoran no hime **  
Summary:** An unexpected visitor comes near to Asakura household, paying its respects to the ones he holds dear for their happiness... but what about his...**  
Disclaimer: **All of this characters are borrowed from Takei-san. Standard disclaimers apply. 'Reflection' by Christina Aguilera...  
**Author's Notes**: The following story happened after Yoh became the Shaman King for a decade or less. Keep reading! Ja ne! Salamat kay Syao-chan!_

* * *

_Look at me   
You may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Everyday  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I were a mask   
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×

Dark, outstretched manes caressed along the gentle ripples of the wind.

The night was clear of haziness from the usually moist atmosphere during the early days of spring, yet the silver moon did not allow today illuminating the land with its light. Instead the little pinpoints that embellish the gloomy horizon are given their chance to prove their worth. He silently thought that as small as they seem, they signify a great trepidation to their spectators whenever one of these tiny clusters are chosen to warn those who are called every half a thousand years....

He settled himself between the gaps of the enormous roots of the aged tree, its tranquil life force soothing and protective. As soon as his weary body had rested upon the wrinkled trunk, its branches lowered. It was beckoning and tempting to sleep...but no, he had to stay awake for this night. He felt relieved that these generous tree, unlike the other bits of wood, willingly accepted him that were silently rejecting his presence even as he remained beneath their shade for a moment. As those notions crossed upon his head, both wandering spirits and breathing creatures placed a safe distance away from him. He took no notice, as he relied upon the solemnity of the night to nurse him from the flicker of anxiety in his eyes. Had he been that evil? He knew that they were his allies, the reason that he wanted that ultimate power under his grasp was to give them the sense of importance that those damned humans had forgotten. However, when all his influence over the spirits of the earth were forcefully abandoned, the long-haired brunette was shunned away from everything. He suffered, wandering and alone, weak and helpless. Slowly he painfully regains his vanished strength but as soon as he could hold them tightly, they gradually recede into nothing. The world feared him. An empty being waiting for death to claim him.

Menacing. Powerful. Terrifying. All of these were clinging to him, as if he was the perfect living personification of those words. He purged the world with his energies, drowning it to the point where the earth trembled beneath his feet. But with one single defiant gaze from them, he was defeated until he reach the breaking realm that he will be returned again to the darkness... Snorting to himself in disgust, he never thought that being lonely would be a big thing in his life. Ever since that his powerful authority dominated everyone, all he thought that to gain companions was to make him to be feared. At the same time, his "faithful" collaborators would do all the bidding of his words. But never to let them touch your essence, for when the time either of the hour glory arises or the minute of everything crushing into shambles will they leave you again...He never wanted lives to be perished, staining with their ashes between his palms. Perhaps, if fate have no given such a role to him--a part of a story wherein he supposed to play as an evil, sadistic and I'll-take-over-the-world villain--then he could have been eternally at peace. 

It was foolish to contemplate about such sentimentalities, he resolved firmly. Emotions that were vulnerable and fragile must be prohibited to penetrate to his head if he wants to save his sanity. Then, again, nagging voices in your head shall always torment you mercilessly. They were silently screaming that he needs...squirm...comfort.

That was painful.

He wished that he can reach, but would be someone there to hold out his hand?

He let out an exasperated breath. There would be--an image of him flashed before his mind--but will he gain the courage? And her... He could never have her. 

Sometimes, like these nights, he wondered if they knew that they always reside in his thoughts. That they were very dear to him, as precious as he would ever give value to anything in this world.

He suddenly sat rigidly, forgetting his relaxed posture when a faint crackling sound echoed deep in the foliage of trees. He was still recuperating but that never meant that his reputation for being legendary was all a faux. He sat, waiting and analyzing the aura that brought cold breezes. The creature was breathing too calm for a wanderer, and steps were too calculated to be a beast. Finally when it reached him, a pair of hard mahogany orbs stared at him, adorned with mixtures of scarlet and golden strands.

Knowing the newly arrived guest, he accompanied his facade with a light smile, shrewd and deceiving. "Good evening." he greeted with a whimsical air. He pivoted his head towards her direction. Behind him was a young woman, with her hair awhirl in fair colored locks enclosed within a soft, silky red cloth. He assimilated her glare and the same black outfit that she always wore, her eyes still conveying the same message. He can still read minds, but he never had to do that when he was in process of taking her in his senses. She tightened her lips as if holding some biting remark beneath, processing them inside her head. Looking at him like an irritating insect...

Did she really want to get rid of him?

"What are you doing here?" Softly spoken terms, yet holding it was bitterly sharp around its edges. Her fingers were clearly clenching, itching to wrap them around her beads. Deciding that it would was worth it to play along her little game of nonchalance, he would act what would make the most impassive woman cringe. 

He responded amusedly, beaming with laughter on his yes. "Why of course," he candidly replied, "I am graciously invited to your wedding ceremony." 

"I did *not* invite you." came the scathing response.

He chortled, the odd sound creeping in the silence. Apparently, he also deliberated that she would never do such a thing. "It was obvious that he was the one responsible for the matter." The dark-haired brunette shook his head in disbelief, at how certain, small-- but greatly appreciated--things that his younger brother usually does. He raised his dark coal eyes to icy onyx ones. "He never told you?"

There was doubt hanging thickly on the air...

"Here" Well, if she demands for actual proof for his admittance, he's prepared for it. Underneath his thin, tattered cloak, he drew out a small white parcel along a crumpled paper with carelessly written scribbles. Somehow, this piece of worn out manuscript was able to preserve in an unknown difficulty.

She relentlessly paced towards him, with features scowling. As soon as she was within arms reach of that 'malicious' object, her hand snatched the object. The young man beamed at her, while the woman glowered further. Her eyes speculated the familiar script on the heading of their invitation...

There was also a notebook torn paper, laidback written characters laden with fading ink.

However, she was vaguely astounded why there was a careful scribble below it...

_Gomen..._

"That idiot" she whispered with restrained emotion.

"He shall never change"

He ceased to gaze at her, engrossing himself to the oblivious crystals hanging in the sky. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by her chiding voice.

"Why should he blame himself from what happened to you?" She paused, then spoke again "Why?" Nearly barking in annoyance._ It was you, her head shouted, It is your fault that he is suffering. Why should he be the one to blame for your misfortune? _

"You know that he never wants to hurt anyone." he stirred from the stars to the myriad of trees infront of him, the darkness enveloping calmly relieving his tired body. "He did not mean to seal me off as an onmyouji...my furyoku would not regenerate again"

"Living now as an ordinary shaman of no extraordinary skill." She finished, not giving a damn if she had severely injuring him with her bitter words. "Not even enough to Oversoul"

His eyes flashed with an austere aura, burning with a promise "I will return to my proper strength, since Yoh will nearly finish his duties as the Shaman King." The rim of his ki thinned, as the young lady had a wide expression upon her face when his alarming aura dissipated slowly. "I hated him, deep down inside me. He angered me so much, when I was so near in reaching my goals..." he gripped his fist, bruising his palm with his ragged nails. "...Very near." 

Then with bated breath, he relaxed his fingers with wasting anxiety. 

"I realized that either he will either secure my capabilities or giving another chance to face death."

"Idiot. He knows that both of those options would not work." 

"He should have killed me." _That would have been better._

"Yes. But he didn't" 

"That would have really saved his time...I do not deserve his so-called 'compassion'" 

"You deserve it." Harsh. Severe. Wound him. "You deserve to live so you can suffer."

"I do not know that. All I wanted was to build a world for both of you." he countered, smile faintly traced on his lips. "Why could he not see it? The pain that was built by this worthless humans, each passing second I can hear screams of a mortal soul being tortured or the soil groaning in protest...I even once heard both of your hearts, either want to cry out or just stay unmoving."

"Worthless as they are, I never wanted the silence it will cause. I'm afraid of it." Her eyes revealed her hidden qualms of her being. The young woman with an essence of the most unbreakable blade and the frosty impressions also had a brittle glass of emotions. "If it were not from them, I could have never found him."

He nodded, acknowledging behind the tenderness in her words. It was because of that special individual that this era still evolved in their existence living their petty lives. As if these humans thought that the whole cosmos revolve because of their egocentric views...His little brother does not deserve such treatment, risking himself and hurting him too, just to let them continue doing their greedy cravings...

No wonder that she loved him.

"Why do you love him?" he blurted out, both were astonished. The lady, at his question, and himself, from the swift flow of words from his mouth without any control. He stood up, the accumulated pebbles beneath his feet crushed into gravel. 

She became skeptical, rising one eyebrow in suspicion. "WHO are you to ask me that?" 

The fierce look that she radiated was enough to make you fidget. 

Fortunately, he was always ready for that instances that she would punish you with her infamous death glare. He beamed up with his most jovial smile, radiating unconvincing purity of a handsome man like him could muster. "I am your fiancé's older brother." he smirked, her lips almost twitching. "I will be also becoming your brother-in-law." He bowed in a mock amusement. "Do I need to say more?" 

"Yes, moron. It is not enough reason as you think." This time, the death glare fumed into a dangerous level. He felt a little uneasy, wondering if itakos could butcher their desired target with a minimum of slaps and choking them with beads... 

But it was quite unusual, yet a sight to see, the faint flush in her ivory cheeks... 

"I can equally, or even much more than that, provide what you desire. An easy life." he stated firmly, eyes gazing with an absolute resolve. "You denied me." 

Her mask was still stoic, but you could not help but notice the softening of her features. As if by built with memories that could not be fathomed within...Memories are only follies of the mind, a mere obstruction what was destined for you to do... 

But it will always be Ototo's smile, imprinted there...for her. 

He badly craves to become insane...uh....he already was... 

"It was his duty to become the Shaman King. I believed him, and he did not fail me." Her head held high in mute pride for her fiancé. "He promised to give me an easy life, he did since from the day I loved him." It all became hushed and inaudible. Breaking her in. "You cannot offer what he can give me. And that is...." 

"To love?" He scoffed. 

"No." She grumbled at how idiotic both of them could be. "...that I am free." 

_There is no need for masks, for he can see through them. There is no need for chains or prisons in my heart, for there is something gentle out in the world. I can trust, not depend upon others. I can finally get away from those weaknesses I despise, for after all he showed me that I am Anna, not somebody else._

"And that is what you could not give me, for you only remind me how foolish I were before." She finished at last, revealing a small portion of her fathomable passions. Golden curls framed along her chin, glowing with reverence at the blunt rejection she uttered a moment ago. Her listener felt an unusual tug of tight strings somewhere in the middle of his chest, comprehending the fact that there was no chance for him to have this instant again. The impassiveness, and yet marveling at her beauty at all...because she loved his brother. 

"I hope he knows that." he bitterly remarked. 

"I do not intend to tell him." Her jaw set in a determined posture. 

"Why?" He came closer to her, steps light yet nearing to her. Suddenly, the blonde realized that they were dangerously close. Reaching to the point that he was over towering her, the shadows beneath his eyes alighting with something unreadable. "You are not hard to love, Anna-san." His presence was warm, comforting. But it was filled with despair... 

"I try to be detached as possible." _I am frightened. Maybe in the end, I shall be vulnerable. I do not want that to happen. _

"That makes him love you more than you think.." his arms suddenly wrapped around her thin form, trapping both of her hands in the crush of his embrace. Somehow, she almost heard from the whisper of his heart that 'him' refers to them both. 

_Two different bodies, beating the same heart, flowing with the same blood. _

_ Just this once_. He lowered his head towards her, hidden by his raven locks. She made no movement, either forward or stepping back. He merely formed an awkward circle around her waist, enwrapping along the mad sway of the scarlet cloth from her head. He did not wait for anything to happen, be slapped or be pushed away. Resting his forehead to hers, he made the contact.... 

She remained unmoved, solid from her spot. She did not opened her lips, neither budged her body towards him or entwine her arms around him. She merely stood like a ruthless statue she is. 

He pulled away, enjoying the warmth and sensation tingling in his body. But there was the sucking void inside, fading those emotions back again in their proper places. She whispered, breath tickling him. 

"Don't ever touch me again." A useless threat of death.

Yet he was afraid. 

Afraid to reach out to her. 

He turned, the whirl of his mantle dancing along the sudden blast of the piercing winds. No one would be allowed to point out that he truly admitted that he was lost. "I wish for your happiness." _ Or else..._

"I have always been" For the first time, she complied without any malice. "And will always be content with him" A note of joy within those words, a hymn of a peaceful maiden to her beloved. 

He did not know how could she be beckoning yet repulsing. 

It did not matter anyway. 

Tomorrow, she would be an entirely new person. 

Then her footsteps began to fade, the grass brushing against to her feet. The earth paying homage to the queen of ice. 

* * *

Review minna! Arigatou for Syao-chan's kindness for having some time to beta-read my work! 

This will be a three-fold story....so hang up in there! 


	2. Anna

_|  
**Summary:** An unexpected visitor comes near to Asakura household, paying its respects to the ones he holds dear for their happiness... but what about his...**  
Disclaimer: **All of this characters are borrowed from Takei-san. Standard disclaimers apply. 'Reflection' by Christina Aguilera... _

* * *

_I am now in a world  
Where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show what's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_

_×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×ØØ×_

Her footsteps began to wither, fading slowly in the darkness of the night. He creased his eyebrows as he discerned that he could no longer feel her intimidating presence and the hovering spirits around her cautious defenses.

_It's time._

"We are here to talk, aren't we?" He called out with restraint in his voice. Hao stood, unmoving from his position.

A soft shuffle of a wooden sandal resonated. It grated the rigid surface beneath. Entirely concealed in the shadows, behind the massive roots of the beckoning tree, he emerged. The unruly tresses, adorned with the recognized mandarin headphones, were shadowing the swirling turmoil in the depth of his eyes.

"You were hiding from her" Hao continued, refusing to face the odd stare that his little brother had been exuding as he felt behind his back. The elongated black tendrils were swaying with the breezes. "But you can never hide from me."

"How long you've known I've been there?" Yoh spoke, a trace of uncertainty in that voice. 

Hao chortled, the sound was empty to their ears.

"Stop being an idiot, Otouto." He paused as he gained one of his transcending persona, gradually turning to face his younger twin. "You do know that I have known long enough." The cleaved stained fabric whirled again in the friction of the harsh winds, accentuating the depth of their confrontation between those identical, somber gazes.

There was the deafening silence between them, stretching and undeniably tense. Amid themselves was a single thick root, the only thing that separates them.

"Congratulations." Hao commenced again the conversation, as if collapsing the stillness would be enough to break the hurdles...

As Yoh had heard those muted words, the hard stare hidden underneath the wild manes began to disintegrate into a mere pliant undecipherable gaze.

"You love her." Radiating with such curiosity that Yoh was known for, he stated it to clear the hues in the darkness.

But inside of this young, potent shaman, he had been aware of it. It was throbbing mercilessly on the back of his mind, compared to the jibes or squabbles his friends would in sue, shrugging it off as any superficial things would arrive to him. However, now that same faint instinct was now back with greater intensity. They were supposed to be identical twins too, one of the strongest connections that could be established in any kind of fraternal binds. It would not be really unexpected to find this out, right?

No matter how intensely he had tried to overlook this, it would come and be revealed with full force.

He wished she were here to make his brain function to its normal state again.

_ He treaded along the dewy grass, rendering that no trace of any sound came beneath his feet. There was a trace of fury and strangeness of self-reproach to him. At how he had always distanced himself away from her. He tries to reach but draws back, afraid that he might be frozen gradually by the coldness of her heart. Even though, that frigid essence of her what makes him draw nearer...for he want her to be thawed by his hidden warmth._

_ The dense mist that covers the land had now begun to descend, signaling the coming of the last few hours of the dark. Here he was, obscured in the surrounding silhouettes of the night. He was a cryptic onlooker to the moments that had taken place a minute ago. It happened quite quickly, as the one who stood over her startled features abruptly confined her to his embrace. He nearly lost all the discretion that he was known for, when Hao reached out to her... _

_He had not even done that, not even once. _

_Silently, the resounding voices that kept murdering him inside his head had howled something that he could--and would--never decipher in his entire lifetime. He was in deep turmoil, either to the matters at his mind or heart. He cursed himself, knowing that he could not interfere in anything that was happening there. However, there was an irritating nagger inside the back of his head, telling him to get near... _

Hao snickered, aware what notions that were going through his little brother's mind. 

Yoh suddenly came back to the living reality, when he took notice of Hao's amusement. 

"You do not need to be jealous," The older twin asserted, as he gave his breathing mirror-like image with a tired grin. "She chose you." 

As Hao said this, it was like taking out a splinter out of a blistering wound. _Yes...You, Asakura Yoh, such a compassionate and sensitive spirit...so unlike the true nature of the former onmyouji...._

"You never told me." Yoh retorted. Glancing with eyes trying to scrutinize his older brother behind that inexplicable facade. 

"There is no reason to tell you." He replied to the young one, as Hao inclined his head to stare at the vast expanse of the midnight horizons. 

"Yes, there is." Yoh insisted as he gripped upon the extensive object that he held within his grasp. 

"Would it make any difference?" Hao hissed in response. Why could that dense skull of his could not comprehend that he had already has what he had always wanted? He was starting to feel the pangs of anguish deep within him, 

"Yes." Yoh spoke quietly, the sounds of the foliage in the deep forest. 

Hao merely furrowed his brows, perplexed at what could it be. 

"It makes you human, Aniki." 

At this Hao drew a deep, convulsing breath as his eyes widened. His irises were stark white with anger, taking that statement as an unforgivable insult. He paced swiftly towards him, suddenly dragging the white collar of his younger brother and met his gaze squarely. 

And Hao threw a fist with a bone-jarring impact at the jaw. 

The blow of his heavy knuckles was enough to disturb the nearby hooting owls residing in the wilderness, quavering every creature around their proximity. 

Yoh, bewildered, was crawled upon the rigid earth as well as his eyes open widely at such movement. He rubbed the gradual rising soreness of his cheek, stinging mercilessly and began to think if his wits had been jumping in such heights as it collided to the solid trunk of the aging oak. 

"Stand up, Asakura. And face me." his older brother growled out, restrained hatred in every timbre of his voice. "_I'm not weak._" he hissed, as if the last word had been too offending. 

_And that pain, the sentiments of giving your entire being, heart and soul, then could never be accepted. The way that her lips grimaced into a thin line, her shadows grew dimmer...her posture threatening to tear the one who was holding her to pieces...shattering every strength that he could not muster, as she seemed to be glowing...._

"How could you...." The passions were flooding, brimming...seemingly raw and painful. His face was ignited, glowering like flint against the unfathomable darkness

The youthful shaman rose slowly, constantly stroking the mandible with a cautious palm.

Everything might turn out all right for him, but it was never like that for his older brother.

His feet were planted upon the gravel, with bated breath all gone from his constricting lungs. It was quite disturbing to witness the much firmer one, of all the people, was the one crumbling down into pieces. The much full-fledged twin who must be better than the rest of them--except how he had taken the means to reach his ends--was now tattered and torn. Constantly abandoned by everyone, suffering for the consequences he had undertaken from his past misdeeds. He barely managed to save his older brother in time from those who persecuted him. As the Shaman king, he had dissipated all of his brother's capabilities and spirits in front of the Patch...A very unnecessary thing to do. In the process of his weakening, his brother had begun to be a fugitive from those whom he had harmed in the beginning. An isolated life that was always on a constant run, without anything to defend for himself.

He was always the source of that, all the cruel paths and heartaches… 

"How could you call me to be as pathetic as those parasi..."

"No, you're not, Aniki..." Yoh interjected, his persona was covered in undeterminable aura that spoke volumes. "I do feel the same things too." 

_Guilt. Agony._

Hao drew a startled breath. 

It was remarkable, when a certain regard at how each facade was so similar and indistinguishable. As this was considering another point of dimension...Both pairs of burn-out coal colored orbs were flickering, matching the unknown depths behind. 

"Gomen..." Yoh scratched his head, thoughts that overcrowding his mind were creating somehow lessening with each passing minute, "Maybe, I am nothing compared to you." he remarked with a meaningful gaze.

" But it does make it more painful if you will keep on denying what you are..." 

"I must." Hao sat on the ancient tree root that was beckoningly comforting for the moment. . "It is all for your sake. For my sake and..."

"For her?" Yoh steadily finished, also resting his long, tired limbs upon the ground. He was situated in an opposite direction of the older one , his rear nearly leaning upon the broad shaft.

"I could not hurt her." The reply was distressed. "No one has ever loved like her as anyone else."

_You are truly blessed, Otouto...._

This was the long-dormant humanity that had never been shown through anything. 

This time, Yoh bestowed such elated smile that even the older one--by hundreds of centuries--was dumbfounded, as he felt its warmth.

"Yeah, I guess I'm lucky..." Bending his neck to look upon the stray pebbeles scattered aimlessly at the rocky surface beneath, steadily pondering upon that soft-spoken statement that his brother uttered a while ago. Yet he had always ended up making her aching inside...

"Did that took you a damn long time to realize?" Hao gave an exasperated breath at how can be this young man is totally impossible.

"I think yes..." Yoh heaved a regretful sigh. "But I will make up for it."

"And that is?" Hao gave a hurried glance below to look at the determination building in his face. The dewy atmosphere was clearing, as the dark firmament was starting to enlighten with subtle rays of daybreak, signaling the coming of dawn. 

_"I will be worthy of her..." _It was inaudible, that he had hardly grasped at those earnest words. 

"Well then," Hao muttered with his lids drifting, half-shut for the need of rest. "You should be going now." The vibrant colors of the landscape were starting to be illuminated with the slow increase of the rising sun. It was filling the myriad of the forest into sudden life. 

A sudden thud had fallen across his lap, slightly heavy and covered with a soft jaded fabric. 

"This is..." 

"It's yours." Yoh got upon his feet, dusting off the adhering patches of soil in his wardrobe. "From the way you look..." He noted the tattered mantle that was clearly ill-used and the soot that had covered the visage of his older twin, taking it as as indication of having difficulty to arrive at this place. "...You might need something useful." 

"She might kill you for it." Hao replied as he hovered his callous fingers over the elongated object, somehow conceiving it was intangible to him. "Giving me such a dangerous object..." 

"At least not today." Yoh grinned amiably, lowering his hands over his pockets. "...I trust you with that." 

"You are really an idiot, you know that, dear brother of mine?" Cocking his head to him as he gripped the unwrapped sheathed blade with his fist, he rose as well. Their faces were alighted with the first dawning light of the morning, with features of the more mature one quirked into skeptic expression. 

"I've heard that from her a lot of times." The younger one replied amusedly. 

Hao consoled himself with gazing at the marvelous curls of the white clouds that began to accumulate the bluish horizon. The tranquil silence had reigned upon them once again. Yet, it was not apprehensive as that previous night but rather a single image that was rare to occur.... 

He admitted to himself that Yoh was also a part of him.... 

Would it be wrong to say that he was also a piece of his younger brother? 

Silently smiling to himself while grasping the rough edges of the sheath with a careful touch, he guessed that he could have the fraction of that…. 

….of her loving _him_. 

* * *

Beta-Read by Syao-chan...Thanks! 

Now...this was finished...I can finally end this story...Haay..Salamat. 

Wait for the last...

Review please!


	3. Hao

**_Reflections_**

**_a Shaman King fanfiction  
Written by_**_: Miko-chan _

_**Summary:** An unexpected visitor comes near to Asakura household, paying its respects to the ones he holds dear for their happiness... but what about his...**  
Disclaimer: **All of this characters are borrowed from Takei-san. Standard disclaimers apply. 'Reflection' by Christina Aguilera...  
**Author's Notes**: The following story happened after Yoh became the Shaman King for a decade or less. Keep reading! Ja ne! _

* * *

He was sure about it.

"Aniki?" He had been extremely worried before he left him there. For there was something unusual with his erratic breathing, and the unconscious flinching and handing towards his waist. "Is there..."

"Go, its already morning and brides get cranky by the time grooms disappear." 

"But..."

"Don't mind me." He chuckled. "I'm getting used to little brawls that had always following me..."

The other one widened his eyes in astonishment 

"...around since many had heard that I have been taken away with all of my abilities."

Creeks and snaps of birds and last batch of crickets filled the air. 

"Do you blame me?" 

"For what?" A disbelieving grunt.

"For all of these?" A hesitant pause.

"And what if I am?" 

"I dunno..." The younger one scratched his head, discomforted. "I guess I do owe you an apology."

"Both of us." 

Yoh gave a startled look.

_I never thought that I'll be willing now to give it up...at least, for the time being._

"Aniki?" 

_Maybe the throne that my brother ascended to was really for him._

"Go." 

_Because as each time pass, I am starting to wish that everything had been different. _

* * *

A glorious sun had fully risen to the azure skies over the mountainous grounds of the Asakura household. It illuminated radiantly sluggish faces that had just awoken from their comfortable cots. Yet, each were immediately dispersed in different tasks. The breakfast was forgotten, with the distribution of warm teas and simmering cocoa supplying their appetites. The faint indication of the affair to take place was there, no matter how strongly the sunlight might impose upon this bright day. That fact was shown through the women who were exhibiting such energy when picking the blooming bunches of red roses grown in the lawn, cooking some meals or just plain sweeping the dust from some the forgotten things of the house. Men have taken refuge in silence, clearing things that were not supposed to be there.   
  
No decors or flashy ornaments had furnished the ceilings. There was only the serene simplicity in the single rose that had been placed at each porcelain vase in each room. For this occasion, it had surprised him that she did not arrange anything filled with splendor. This was much different from the usual sophisticated demands of the merciless Onna. All of them who had known those two couple for almost a lifetime can determine how it was difficult to please her.

He knew so much, didn't he?

Yes... because he was one of those people, who had supported the groom--His best friend--throughout their troubles, as the laidback shaman had also done for him. Canceled a few meetings and promise himself to turn off the cell phone for one day. It was his best buddy's wedding, isn't it?  
  
His vague thoughts suddenly vanished as he was suddenly interrupted with a persistent tap upon his shoulder was becoming much stronger.  
  
"Manta! Haven't seen you a bit!"  
  
"Horo-horo-kun." The medium-sized millionaire grinned. "How are you?" Then he gave a wry smile. "err....What happened to your...?" His rather large eyes fell unto the distracting added feature on the male Ainu's skull.   
  
The particular ice shaman reflexively rubbed the curvy lump that accentuated his spiky head. He had an expression of overwhelmingly terrorized, not suiting for the formal attire of the Ainu attire that he wore. Wearing a plain white hakama and an exquisite dark bluish gi, he merely wiped off the whitish powder of some flour that adhered to his sleeves. "You know, I can't help myself earlier. "   
  
_Tamao._ That name came very swiftly to the midget's mind as he deduced from the aroma that wafted through his wardrobe.   
  
The Ainu grimaced. "Why can't the females just be blinded by my charms, eh? Manta?"  
  
As small as he was, there is a huge dripping sweat dropping at the back of his head. Sometimes, he could never fathom the mystery between the attraction of the timid fortune teller and this ever voracious Ainu. If it was merely love for the sake of food or the enthusiasm of the daily brawls that proceed every living moment.

It really seems that quibbling couples are a main element to secure a real feeling beneath these guys.  
  
"Stealing again, tummy-boy?" A deep, drawling masculine voice sneered.   
  
"I WASN'T going to steal!" Horohoro protested against the ever nice-guy, Tao Ren.   
  
"Going to?" His slender eyebrow rose on those actual words. Both slender arms--in a long sleeved, ebony-silk, elegant Chinese wear-- were crossed on his chest.   
  
"And how did you know that I was thrown out of the kitchen?" He stomped emphatically, as the aloof face merely raise an elegant eyebrow. _Kuso..._Horohoro grumbled stingily. They called his refuge to the kitchen as "invasion and sneaking without permission of the Authority (a.k.a. Anna Kyouyama) ". It was irrational to accept that there were no other things to refresh his stomach but three cups of chocolate ("_No more than that, Oniichan! Others need those too!"_) . The mere temptation of the that scrumptious scent was enough to lure him out of sanity. 

However, fate was so cruel when the instant he stepped inside the premises, he was met with crumpled fist and a boiling hot skewer to toast the magnificent contours of his face. The worst was, his ladylike sister had offered to have an absolute torturous training program that she had gotten from that annoying spoiled brat. Of course, that means a possibility to severe his head off with one moment or another...sigh.  
  
He fumed.   
  
He does not know if by some evil bewitchment or pure sinister power that this--This _Tao Ren_-- had his beloved sister smitten for over three years. He was still trying to get used it, even for it was over for a long time. He was considerate enough to take into consideration the total sincerity of their affections. However, that never meant that his brotherly instincts had disappeared to this homicidal freak.   
  
"I'm not as air-headed as you." Ren managed to break the flow of thoughts. "Besides, your sister had requested me to do some baby-sitting." With the scowl that the Chinese shaman was radiating, it was not hard to tell that it was something that against his better judgement.  
  
"Who needs BABY-SITTING? I'm not the one who's SMALL here."  
  
"Watch your BIG mouth." The Chinese one growled.  
  
"Why don't you shut yours? It's BIGGER." The Ainu one retorted.  
  
"I can't swallow a whole feast, PIG!"  
  
"You have one GREAT mouth. NEEDLE-HEAD!"  
  
"OH YEAH?! Who has MORE needles in the head, BIRD BRAIN?!"  
  
Manta could never pacify this arguments. Never, as in for centuries. The squabble had now begun to emit hot sparks, icy spikes and anything that you can throw to make sure the other could not make it to the ceremony later that afternoon. Wasting such good garments...He sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Oi! Manta!"  
  
It was Yoh, running to them from the front, wooden gates with his hand outstretched to wave at them. The squabble began to lessen in noise, until miraculously, the silly little quarrel was put into an abrupt stop.  
  
"Yoh-dono." The age old spirit, Amidamaru, materialized out of nowhere in a small puff of smoke. There was relief written all over his face. It suddenly creased with worry when he noticed the reddening swollen jaw. Apparently, three of his companions had also taken account of it.  
  
"What's that?" Ren pointed to the distracting injury.   
  
"You're in for it..." Horo-horo quipped. 

"...by the time SHE sees that." Manta agreed.  
  
"Yeah." Yoh scratched the back of his head nervously. His whole body was clanged with dirt, withered leaves and muddy substances. It made him filthy as an Asakura can be. "Uh... had a nasty fall last night."   
  
Unbelieving gazes.  
  
Yoh merely shook his head, lowering his hand from his scalp. He shrugged off the confused glances that they were giving him.  
  
"Guys, Have you seen Anna?"   
  
They should be asking why DID he RECEIVED that fall last night. However, since Yoh initiated to avoid whatever topic behind that bump, they will agree to it anyway.  
  
Horo-horo glared. "You are not supposed to see the bride."  
  
"But..." Yoh grinned uncomfortably. "I have to talk to her...uh...some things..."  
  
Manta heaved a sigh.  
  
Ren closed his eyes in resignation. "Rooms. She was not yet around for the whole morning."  
  
"Arigatou!" Yoh chirped, as he passed thought the well polished wooden floors with ease. He stride towards the itako's quarters with his main spirit hovering at his rear. The others were out of his range as he turned around the corner. As soon as he reached her shoji, he suddenly halted with surprise.  
  
"Yoh-dono?" His ancient-old spirit inquired as there was a quizzical look upon his master's face.   
  
_Not here?_  
  
"Anna?" he shoved the rice panel open.  
  
With his shuffling steps, he entered her room. It was bewildering, for even though the sun's rays had already penetrated beneath the thin paper panes, there was still an aura of darkness that hovered in this area. A sudden prickling sensation was beneath his feet. Raising up one foot, he had stepped upon a tattered piece of parchment that seemingly that was scattered all over the floor.  
  
Gingerly, he picked up the small piece of paper. With speculating eyes, he suddenly grasped recognition at the silly caricature grin that was torn into small bits.   
  
_But why...?_  
  
"Amidamaru" Yoh stood up from his posture, with a fading smile on his face. "I have to find Anna."  
  
"But the ceremony, Yoh-dono.."  
  
"It would not start without any of us present, ne?" He reassured the age-old spirit. "Besides, I can't go looking like this." He darted forward, towards the back of the grounds "Make sure that everything's fine until we got here."   
  
He disappeared, sprinting towards the backyard of the household.

His spirit shook his opaque head and obeyed what he was instructed to do. 

* * *

The rampaging flow of waters were--somehow--more freezing in mellow spring than in the icy winter.  
  
She concluded as she felt the rush of the falls, pouring down swiftly upon her head. The sense of the sudden cool fluidity of the waters was making her numb. She had started the cleansing ritual this morning, which made it quite obvious that after some time it would make her really dull in her sensitivity of things. Nevertheless, the continuous plummeting of the waters produced an odd calming sound. It was an unearthly melody that balms the turmoil that stirs inside her. However, her mind was really getting drowsy, from lack of sleep and trying to ponder hardly as she can. Being in this same spot since the early rays of dawn is not as effortless as it seems.   
  
It was truly frustrating that she was having some remorse about hurting that bastard.  
  
That same man who had nearly taken all away her life, the one that she holds dear. And the same individual who claimed to have given this same accursed gift of being to see the deepest entities in one's heart. 

And he claimed that he loved her...!

She was cruel. And she would laugh. And she would mock.

But, last night...it was...

--How would she put it?--

_Different._

She would never regret of denying him the forgiveness that he seek from her, from doing all those unforgivable sins that he caused.   
  
But why does she felt the pangs of guilt?  
  
She would never lower herself to feel the pity that welled deep inside of him. She knew no repentance, and he is an incurable case. No matter how reformed does she sees in him, the fact that he did unbearable evils cannot change the past that went between them.   
  
And she would never tell him how grateful she was for relieving the doubts in her heart. Of the haunting question of why in all people that someone like Yoh, had accepted her fully. Had cared for her. Had cherished her.   
  
_You're not hard to love, Anna-san.  
_  
The subtle voice resounded in her thoughts, annoying her to the limit at why that had been echoing ever since she arrived here. With a creased brow, she broke off her clasped hands and swiped off the locks that stuck upon her face, obstructing her now opened lids.  
  
She opened her eyes to see him leaning over the nearby boulder, catching his breath. He was extremely exhausted, not noting the faint blackening jaw and the dark shadows beneath his eyes. The headphones were hanging helplessly on his neck, and his spiky tresses as unruly as ever. There was something about him that makes you worry, which she would never, ever want to feel.  
  
But she could not help it anyway.  
  
How long it has been like this? The growing, uncomfortable feeling inside her chest whenever something had afflicted him. It drew her heart colder and felt that it made the world more unwelcome as if he was the very reason of the sunshine, smiles and what makes the earth...so...

_Warm._  
  
He did not seem to notice that she was already observing her. So he jumped a bit when he was already a foot away from her, he was slightly leaning to her and found a deadly gaze that stared back at him. With half-terrified eyes, he inquired, "Uh..." Anxious. "Are you finished, Anna?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed a bit more dangerously.   
  
He blinked and realized what he was doing...  
  
Her creamy yukata was already drenched and nearly transparent, the cloth enfolding easily to her body.   
  
The abashed young man suddenly turned around with flushed cheeks.  
  
_Impossible. You are *really* impossible._ "Handle me the towel."  
  
"A...aa." He responded cautiously, as he picked it from the nearby boulder and gave it to her obediently. However, when she reached for it, she met his onyx, fathomless orbs. Its intensity was disturbing, for it seems, it was delving thorough her defenses, revealing to him what is all of her.   
  
She was totally annoyed to no end at how both identical men can read her so easily.   
  
He exhaled slowly, unsure if it was tired or something uncertain. The gentle weight of the pressure of his gaze was inquiring. It was making the scene a bit awkward, both unwary at who will make the move first.   
  
She shivered slightly, the wind drafting to her soaked body. This was getting a little bit uncomfortable...Thank goodness, he stopped staring at her like a gawking idiot. As she wrapped the slightly drenched towel around the crook of her shoulders, she paced ahead of him...hoping to stop something before it started. But all of her hopes of preventing it crumbled, when she turned back at him and met his eyes.   
  
His tanned face was having its faint smile as he gazed at her.   
  
Is she..._nervous_?  
  
Raising a hand to slap him was the only option to stop this, yet as soon as her brain had relayed the message to her arm, a firm, callous hand held it to its place, entangling with his fingers.   
  
"Yoh?" She inquired, demanding how the heck did he managed to hold her like this.  
  
"What's troubling you?" came his swift response.  
  
She was taken aback suddenly. Yet, she remained not to speak. Instead she gave a scrutinizing glare at his swelling jaw.

"What happened to your face?" She barked, as he rubbed his swelling jaw, which was growing horridly.   
  
He merely continued with a slight tremor on his voice. "You know he's here earlier, ne?"  
  
"Don't mention him to me." she answered monotonously. It was good enough that he had not possessed the audacity to mention that name.   
  
"Yes. I know" He smiled ruefully, his eyes were not laughing in any sort merriment. "But..." The young shaman voice was lowered something akin to pain. "He never deserves to be like that, even he had always..."  
  
"_Hurt us?_" He flinched at the snapping tone, a note he know so well. "How can you be so sure?" Her patience was threading the verge of cracking, shown by a pair of crumpled fist. "He deserves it. " _It must be._   
  
"I think he wants us to be happy" He simply replied. 

_Especially you. It was already enough penalty...._

"That was already enough for me." Then he grinned. "To believe in him."

_...for you not to return what he desired the most._

"What is it that you saw in me?" She asked involuntarily. Unwillingly, as if the words had came out naturally without her will. She asked this with tired eyes, hazy with the fear that she have been with holding all along. 

"I should have asked you the same question." He replied eagerly. "But I don't want to find out." 

She was dumbfounded for a response like that from him. 

"Does that matter?" He questioned her, with eyes shining in expectation.   
  
She looked at him as if she saw him for the first time, biting her lip to keep it from trembling.  
  
"Baka." Her voice lowered.  
  
A sudden splash was heard, and both heads turned at the cause of the sound.  
  
"I hate to interrupt." came the slight husky voice, needing of sleep. "Just happened to pass by..." 

Both of them turned to its direction. And they saw his form, nearly bent and trying to keep upon his feet. Beneath him was a pool of blood upon his steps, tracing from the granite.  
  
"You!" The itako fiercely spoke.

She was nearly dumbfounded with the amount of loss of this crimson liquid...  
  
"You WERE wounded last night." The younger one whispered with disbelief as the one being addressed was palpitating and sweating in agony. The water splattered and splashed as they went to the near collapsing shaman, his cream colored robes were tainted with carnage and using the blade as his only support. 

"Humph..." Even in anguish, he will always be arrogant. "Still slow."  
  
"Idiot!" She admonished as she gritted her teeth in anger, a stinging sensation suddenly burning beneath her lids. "Why didn't you told us? We could have..."  
  
"Honestly...I would be glad too..." His feet wobbled slightly in weight, "But it's much better this way." He fell off balance to her arms, throwing them towards the ground. "Much...better." Hao was laying his head over her lap, his wounds soaking her cotton robe. His youthful identical brother looked with an indescribable pain as he kneeled before them.   
  
"I'm sorr..."  
  
"Shush." The injured man interrupted. He chuckled as he gazed at her with eyes filled with slowly devouring life, face creased in understanding. "I know. I'm more sorry than you."   
  
"I hate you." her voice quivered in volumes, warm drops threatening to fall in any moment. 

He laughed. A filling laugh that did not withheld any sarcasm and bitterness. 

"Shut up, will you?" Anna bit out angrily, as she tried to regain the remnants of her mask.   
  
"You can't make me." He coughed. He turned to that identical, who was helplessly trying to accept what was happening in front of him. His younger brother thought that everything would be fine for him, even though that many moments it really did not turned out the way it should have been. But it was too late for that now... 

"I told you..." A hard grip on the slightly trembling hand. "...what to do."   
  
"Wakatta." An assuring, returning clasp.

A fading smile.

Which was embedded for a long, long while.

A soft wind.

Which carried the silence within.

A rippling wave.

Which all of these, a little reflection of the image was made.

It all made him at peace, and he was glad when he went. 

* * *

**Pam**...Arigatou for reading this fic ^^ Being the only companion that's left in my school who understands the difference of "Yoh" and "Hao" whenever insanity sinks in my system.(Some people mistake Hao as Yoh and Yoh as Hao in my school...*sniff*)  
**Tsubame, Who am I?**...ikaw na bata ka! >=D Ano gawa mo dito? Basa mo na to ah! Iisang tao ka lang, hweheheeh!   
**Apple-chan**...It's alright. *laughs* Better late than never ^^ Thanks. I'm glad that I've helped out. The pleasure was mine.   
**Meiyue**...Arigatou! *blush*  
**T.One.**..Yep, me too! I did not seem to realize that both of them seems to be extremely getting well together, ne? *snicker*  
**missingbaby**... I would not probably change, since what I have read from the start caused me to write this way. It's your fault, remember? *winks*  
**hya-chan.**..I thought you would be too busy to review, but really grateful for stopping by!  
**Kaiene**...Thank you very much. I'm honored! *blush*   
**da* mouse**...You don't know how much I was suprised when you reviewed at my work. Thank you!  
**Cole**...Pasensya ka na ha? Oo nga bagay sila, kaso lang hindi sila pwede magkatuluyan. (Except na lang sa ating pinakamamahal na imahinasyon) ^^ Sana di mo ako patayin....*sweats*  
**Noreen, Crimso Flame, claricius,RuByMoOn17, Hao's Offspring**...Making me beet red again. *blush* Thanks.  
**Fluffy Inc**... Although you have already read this before it was already posted, I'm glad that you still dropped by to review.All for the sake of Hao-sama...*sigh*  
**Kaori**...I have the feeling that you don't like angsty, one-sided love fics of Hao-sama. However, even though Hao-sama somehow really does not to have a pairing in order to show his affections. (His brother alone could give that, no yaoi hints) But I treasure your fanart very much. *kept in my notebook* Thank you very much! I have here somewhere a Hana fic where Hao-sama ends up happy (It's sugar-filled too...*sweats*). But I can't post it...hmmm, maybe e-mail me or someone there is interested? *blinks* 

I thought that I would post this earlier, but I guess sometimes there are things that will happen that you won't expect. (Like tons of work and Computer troubles) But all's well, and I finally finished a fic *Hurrah!*. Finishing a fic means a*lot* for me. ^^ 

Well, I also have to thank all those who have reviewed, and read this fic. ^^ Salamat din kay Ate Syao, kasi kundi dahil sa kanya hinde ko na nasimulan to. *laughs* ARIGATOU! 


End file.
